


Drunk Captain, Childish Surgeon

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Child Law, Drunk Luffy, Gen, Law blames Bonney for 'this', Law/Luffy, Slight Luffy/Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law gets turned into a small child due to Jewelry Bonney, and Luffy gets drunk.</p>
<p>No one makes good decisions after these occurrences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Captain, Childish Surgeon

Law scowls at the (currently) taller male who is towering over him unsteadily. A hand pats his head, rocking his prized hat making the child's scowl deepen up at the (currently, dammit Bonney!) older pirate captain.

"Idiot!"

"Law's cute and creepy!" Luffy said, smiling with his eyes closed and on wobbly feet. Law feels heat rush to his face as his eyes widen. He scowls again, pushing the older male's legs away. Luffy stumbles further, barely catching himself against the railing.

The raven-haired little boy watches the scene unfold with narrowed eyes, mumbling under his breath and feeling slightly disappointed at the fact that the others not currently soaked to the bone in sea water.

"Dumbass..." Law says to himself, wondering how the idiot remained on board. He walks toward Luffy with his fists clenched at his sides.

Luffy has one arm over the railing, his ass on board with his legs thrown carelessly to the side, splayed out. His head lolls to the side, straw hat faithfully still sitting atop his head making Law question if an object can have the same loyalty as a human.

The morbid-child snorts, it would considering that this is Straw-Hatter. The teen's messy hair peeks out with his lips stretched into a lazy sort of smile, while he stares up at the sky. Law stops, observing the male with something akin to wonder.

Tan muscles stretch back with Luffy's lax posture, tugging his shorts further up, revealing his hips, while his feet slip slightly from his sandals. Law feels the heat return to his face, and looks away. If only Corazon could see him now.

The child looks at the teenager with a frown.

"Toorrrooaa!~" Luffy whines, reminding Law of a child. An overgrown child in sandals with more scars than a legendary war hero or infamous pirate.

(Shanks and Garp sneeze simultaneously, looking around before shrugging to themselves.)

"What?"

"You're thinkin again!" Law's eyes widen. He curses his reaction and glares at the drunk teen whose suppose to be seven years younger than him, now nine years older than him, before Luffy drunkenly throws himself at the child, wrapping his arms around him in a vise-like grip. Law thrashes in his arms, snarling at the older man about personal space and cursing him in only a way a true pirate can manage.

"You gotta bad mouth, Torao." Law scowls and continues to struggle in futility, as Luffy tightens his grip and rests his chin on top of the child's head, humming 'Bink's Sake' under his breath.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Law sighs and stops struggling, glaring at the ships railing in front of him while thinking of creative ways to torture the other captain who seems content with their situation.

"Law's cute." The little surgeon blushes red this time, stunned by the use of his name.

Luffy continues humming, a smile on his face as he cuddles with Law. The child fidgets, grateful for the warmth slowly fading from his face. Law feels the muscles pressed against his back and a smiling face buried in his neck, and the red stain comes back to his cheeks and threatens to remain.

"Bonito mini-Torao!" Luffy slurs and snuggles the child again who furrows his brows at the foreign language that he could have sworn that he's heard before.

"Hey, Straw-Hatter." Luffy looks curiously down at him, stupid smile still in place while he continues to hum to himself. "Is that Portuguese?" Law asks, meeting black eyes ringed brown around the pupil. The teen doesn't answer, just furrows his brows and stares at Law's face blankly.

The raven-haired little boy scowls, before Luffy brushes his fingers against his cheeks, causing him to freeze at the contact.

"Spots... weird." Luffy mumbles, tracing the spots on the child's cheek with his fingertips.

Law feels bile in his gut rise while his nails dig into his palms at the reminder of his past, of the cruelty.

(" _Look at that freak!"_

_"He's disgusting!"_

_"Eww! He's probably contagious!"_

_"Mom said he has a disease!"_

_"I bet his parents didn't even want him!"_

_"Monster!"_ )

"But I think it's cute on Law, it makes him who he is!" Luffy proclaims, smiling down at Law who shields his eyes with his hat and bites down on his lip.

But their were people who we're kind to him.

(His crew flashes through his mind, along with a painted on smile with the ghost of cigarette smoke. _"Law!"_

_"Captain!"_ )

Like the drunk idiot above him.

"Thanks, Luffy-ya..." Law says, a faint smile hidden by the shadows provided by his hat. Luffy looks surprised, before he breaks out into a bright smile.

"Shishishi!~ No problem, Traffy!"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji pant side by side, flat on their backs as they turn their heads to look at each other.

Sanji speaks first.

"Fuck..." he mumbles, body sweaty and back pressed against the cold metal of the submarines floor. By the looks of it, this is one of Law's crewmates rooms.

Zoro grunts, smirk creeping up his face while sweat rolls down his muscular stomach.

They bask in the after effects that sex provides,  smirking at each over while Sanji mentally puts a check on one of his bucket list marks.

**Have sex somewhere unusual _:_** _Has to be something that moves and is mostly off limits to society.'_

Luckily, their ally's submarine fitted the description.

"You think Law will know that we had sex here?" Sanji asks.

Zoro shrugs, shoulders rolling with his neck decorated in hickeys. "Captain's kept him busy, he probably won't even notice."

Sanji hums at that, skin cooling against the metal as they remain inches away from someone's sleeping cots.

"Yeah, and we didn't have sex in his room so why should he care? It's not like him and Captain haven't been breaking in their new bed aboard the Thousand Sunny." Sanji reassures himself, glancing at the ceiling.

Zoro snorts. "Che, Shit-cook. They haven't screwed yet."

Sanji scowls. "How would you know? They've been sharing bunks and only recently has captain ever actually went into his own bedroom!"

"You callin' me a liar, Swirly-Brow!?"

"I'm not calling you a lair! I'm calling you an idiot!"

They continued to argue before resuming their 'naked spar'.

* * *

Penguin watches as his lover begins stepping back into his jumper, zipping it up while his red hair remains messy and his hat sits on the floor next to Penguin's own.

"You think Captain's okay?" Penguin asks, hands behind his head while watching the other hum and reach for his hat.

"It's Straw Hat, sooo... maybe?" Shachi shrugs, looking at the lazy, naked man.

"True." Penguin nods, staring up at the metal ceiling and wondering if Bepo's back from shopping with the Straw Hats' navigator and archaeologist. He listens to the other's happy humming before something hits him, stealing him from his thoughts.

"But Straw Hat's drunk," Shachi says.

"Uhuh." He agrees.

"And the chef and swordsman are aboard our submarine." Shachi elaborates.

"...Hm." Penguin hums, beginning to have a sinking feeling.

"So that leaves Straw Hat and our captain alone." Shachi continues.

"Yeah?" Penguin finally asks, opening his eyes to stare at the other.

"Our little captain and drunk Straw Hat." Shachi deadpans, staring expectantly at him.

"..."

"Our little captain -who doesn't have patience for drunk idiots- and an intoxicated Straw Hat who we left on deck, near the railing, of the Thousand Sunny."

"...Oh."

They look at each other.

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

Law opens his eyes, blinking as he notices the darkening sky above him. He looks behind him, seeing Luffy snoring with his head tilted and straw hat tilted with him, before smirking and remembering his situation. He looks down at his little hands.

_"Captain!"_

Law looks around curiously at the approaching familiar shouts. He curses under his breath at his haki being dimmed due to his childish form.

"Captain!" there it is again.

"Caaapptttaaaiiinn!"

It sounds familiar.

Law narrows his eyes at the sound of approaching footsteps and shouts, that stirs Luffy behind him.

"CAPTAIN! DON'T DO IT! CAPTAIN!" They shout simultaneously.

Law scowls at the sight of Penguin in his boxers trying to pull up his jumper while Shachi runs ahead of him, holding down his hat on his head.

"DON'T KILL STRAW HA-!"

"I didn't kill Straw Hat! You idiots."

The pair pause and stare at their captain with tears in their eyes, looking as if they've the One Piece.

"Captain!" They cry.

Law scowls. "Be quiet!"

Luffy stops snoring, nuzzling Law's neck and mumbling  _'Torao'_  with a smile on his face.

Shachi gushs at the sight of his captain mumbling  _'Idiot...'_  with a fond smile on his face. Wait... Smile!? "So cute!"

Law scowls and looks at the two with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Cleaning duty for a month!"

Penguin's grin remains, while Shachi's cheeks burn bright red at the sight.

"Our captains so cute!" They shout simultaneously.

"Oi! Are you listening to me!?" Law shouts in indignation.

"So cute!" they shout.

* * *

Robin smiles behind her hand at the sight that only she can see, while Bepo looks at her oddly from the side, bags in his hands as he stands next to the Straw Hats' navigator.

"Is captain okay?"

The mysterious woman smiles down at him. "He's fine, Bear-kun." Bepo blushes and mutters a quiet  _'Sorry!'_  while Nami counts her belli before stuffing it in her bra.

"So those idiots haven't destroyed anything?" Nami asks, inquiring about more than just the two pirate captains.

"No, Navigator-san. They're all quite pre-occupied at the moment."

Bepo shivers at her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If the Portuguese above is incorrect, please let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
